Two Turks under Mistletoe
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Well I think that the title is pretty self explanitory, but this is a RenoElena fic quite fluffy I suppose. Reno gets Elena to take a break from her paperwork, and go for a walk. Pleeeaaasssse, Read and Review. For carrietheninja.


A/N This oneshot, a Christmas special. Like I said this is for carrietheninja. **Merry Christmas** all, I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything which belongs to Square-Soft/Enix. Ugh, how many times do I have to say that?!

* * *

Reno smirked when he saw Elena furiously typing reports. He had been dating the blonde for six months, ever since Midgar had been cured from geo-stigma. It was now Christmas Eve. To be honest he had liked her way before that, but hadn't acted as he thought she still liked Tseng. However after the incident with Kadaj and his brothers Reno hadn't hesitated to ask Elena out.

It turned out that Elena, ironically, had recovered from her crush after her date with Tseng. It turned out that she cared about in brotherly way. Reno looked at the time. The work day had officially started one hour, two minutes and twenty-three seconds ago (or in Reno's case two minutes ago). Reno looked at his blond girlfriend, who seemed to be absorbed in finishing the report, and showed no sign of stopping.

Reno rolled his eyes, he walked to her office and leaned against the door, on one arm casually. Reno smirked "C'mon Laney, take a break. Don't be a work-a-holic". Elena looked, up to see her, Mako blue eyed, redheaded co worker leaning on the door frame. Elena protested "But… Reno the Reports".

Reno rolled his eyes again "Babe, it's Christmas. Finish up for the day". Reno saw protest in Elena's brown eyes. Reno smirked as he thought of something "Elena as your Superior I _order_ you to take a break… now". Reno smirk widened as he watched her reluctantly save her work and turn of her computer. That was one thing that hadn't changed, Elena still followed direct orders.

Elena glared at the messily dressed redhead. Reno merely continued to smirk as, wrapped an arm around his petite co-worker. Elena blushed, as she murmured "Reno… the Reports…" Reno gave her a sweet smile that would have melted butter, "Lena, I'm doin' ya a favour, at the rate you were typing you would have gotten arthritis by thirty" he said impishly. Elena grumbled under her breath before saying, "Fine, where are we going, and what are we doing?"

Reno smile turned catlike, as he said mischievously "**WE** are going on break, and going for a walk". Elena rolled her eyes, "Reno! You just got here". Reno shrugged, he still had his arm around Elena's waist.

Not letting go of his co-worker, the redhead and blonde walked down the Shin-Ra building Corridors, which had been decorated for Christmas. After about ten minutes Elena said softly "This was nice Reno, but I think our break is over. Those reports unfortunately aren't going to write themselves. Let's go back to work". Reno pouted, making him look rather cute. This was rather ironic as they were Turks, and the idea of a pouting Turk was rather absurd to most. Reno, who was still pouting "Don't wanna go back to nasty work", he said childishly, causing Elena to laugh softly at his antics.

Reno smiled in reply, and tightened his hold on Elena's waist. The Turks made their way back to their offices. As they neared the building's lifts, Reno suddenly stopped, causing Elena to stop dead as well. Elena looked at him curiously, Reno smiled mischievously and pointed up. Elena looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the roof, Elena vaguely wondered why Rufus would hire someone to hang up any Christmas decorations, let alone mistletoe.

Elena felt Reno turn her around till she was facing him, he leaned in till their lips were inches apart "You know what comes next, 'cause it's Tradition". Before Elena could reply, Reno kissed her sweetly on the lips, Elena felt him smile as he felt her returning the kiss. The kiss steadily grew deeper, and more passionate. Reno moaned, as he felt his blood boil when he felt the feeling of the kiss, while Elena whimpered and thought her blood was singing. Neither realised that they had company till someone cleared their throat.

Elena jumped but in surprise and shock at the unexpected interruption. Reno growled when he heard the person clear their throat. Reno did not like being interrupted whilst kissing Elena. He whirled round, ready to give them a good jab with his EMR, coming face to face with… Rufus, who was followed by Tseng and Rude.

Rufus was giving them a rather chilly smirk, while Tseng looked disapproving, however he also seemed to be smiling slightly. Rude merely raised an eyebrow, which was visible over his shades. Reno shot a dirty look at shaded bald man, knowing he was the one who had cleared his throat.

Elena looked faintly embarrassed, but not at all repentant. Rufus, still smirking "Get a room" he said without thinking. Reno smiled mischievously "Okay. Sure thing, bosses boss" he said, purposefully taking Rufus literally. Reno grabbed Elena's hand and hastily departed to the elevators. They headed to Reno's apartment which was closer. The blond President shook his head, as realised that he wouldn't be seeing either Turk, till the, company's annual Christmas party which was to be held the following evening. _"Smartass"_ Rufus thought, as the narrowed his piercing blue eyes.

The remaining Turks followed their blond superior. Rufus stopped outside Elena's office. She only had two reports left to do, and one which was nearly finished. Rufus stopped abruptly when he saw the mountain of paperwork on Reno's desk. Rufus turned to Tseng who stood to his right for an explanation. The black haired, dark eyed Wutain sighed "I believe that is the procrastination of a weeks paper work, plus Reno couldn't be bothered to do before" Tseng said.

Rufus smirked; he felt that all the Turks deserved a beak after the earlier events that year. "Tseng, Rude, give me your uncompleted paper work". Tseng nodded to Rude, who got the paper work, one from Tseng and two from Rude himself. The bald man silently gave Rufus the paper work. Rufus took the paperwork in addition with Elena's and Reno's (Each man carried a stack of paper), and put it on the staff room table. Hojo, who was getting coffee stared.

Rufus walked up to Hojo, still tailed by the Turks and asked the scientist "Do you consider yourself an intelligent man?" Hojo looked indignant, he replied growling "Offcourse, I _am_ a Scientist after all" as he scowled. Rufus looked pleased "Good. Then you should have no problem finishing off this paper work. Merry Christmas" he stated smirking. Hojo looked at the paper work with dejection, and opened his mouth to protest. Rufus gave the scientist his famous icy glare, reducing the room temperature, by at 15˚C.

The Turks and Rufus left. Tseng and Rude were both hiding their amusement and smirks with difficulty.

--------

_In Reno's apartment_

Reno and Elena were, both sprawled on Reno's bed watch 'The Bourne Identity'. Reno looked side ways at the beautiful woman who was lying on her stomach next to him. Reno couldn't resist he pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth and whispered "Merry Christmas". Elena smiled as she turned to face her _very_ good looking companion. Reno smiled softly as kissed her, somehow ending up on top of Elena. "Merry Christmas" she murmured in agreement, against his lips.

* * *

A/N Hi pangpond I've got a New Year oneshot planned for you. Review please, and you'll get a virtual candy cane.

He, he. For some reason I don't feel sorry for Hojo, sorry to all his fans, but I just don't like him. I yes, I know I was being mean, to make the scienst to the paper work on Christmas Eve, but hey, my fan fic. Yes I'm pretty sure that Hojo is dead by this point in the story, but I felt like picking on him.


End file.
